The Dark Star
by Simone16
Summary: Spike&Dru have a daughter.She was born a vampire but with a soul.She's also a witch&a Slayer.Now the PTB want her to help Angel in the last battle with Wolfram&Hart.With the help of ensouled Darla&Dru.The PTB have plans for her&Angel. Angel/Kiara.


**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

I'm the daughter of William the Bloody and his sire Drusilla. Drusilla did a spell that allowed her to get pregnant with Spike's child. So in November of 1901, the impossible was done when Drusilla the Crazy gave birth to a daughter. Me. The entire vampire family was there for the birth except for Angel, who had just received his soul three years before. I was named Kiara Starr, meaning "The Dark Star."

I aged rapidly, in the six months after my birth I aged sixteen years, and after nine months I quite aging at all. I have the strength and speed of two vampires, along with their inability to be in the sun, but crucifixes had no effect on me and holy water would barely even sting my skin. My name fits me well, with my raven black hair and milky white completion I look like a dark star. I have my father's blue eyes that can go from ice to flames in a second's time if someone makes me mad. Mine, unlike his, gives me the ability to hypnotize, that I got from my mother.

Along with my strength and speed I have the powers of a witch, and am known to get visions of the future that can come on so suddenly I collapse and leave me with a headache that sometimes lasts for days. I can also read a person's mood, which sometimes can be a pain if I'm around sad people, which is why I like to be on my own. My powers weren't the only thing that sets me apart from other vampires; I was born with a soul. This is a fact that Spike and I managed to keep a secret from Drusilla.

I have a strong connection to every member of my vampire family. When Angel staked Darla, the severed connection hit me so hard I was unconscious for a week. When felt Angel died, I fell into a coma and didn't wake up until Angel returned from hell some three months later.

While Spike and Dru were in Sunnydale, I decided to travel on my own. I traveled to Italy, Africa, Paris, Russia, China, Japan, Scotland, Ireland, and Spain, but mostly spent my time in England or Romania. I keep a mansion on hand in England, Scotland, and Ireland, because they are my favorite places to visit. But Transylvania is where I call home; I even have my own castle there.

It was about five years after my parents and I separated, I was in her mansion in London, reading; when suddenly I felt a strange feeling run through me. It was horrible and wonderful all at the same time. And then just as suddenly as it had begun, it was gone. But I was different, I felt stronger, faster, even my ability to since other vampires improved. But most importantly I had a purpose now.

For the past one hundred years I'd lived and traveled without having a purpose. Learning every language know to man, demon, and vampire. Reading every book I could get her hands on, just to give myself something to do with my unlife. Now I knew that there was something for me to do, I knew that I was needed, that I was meant to fight the forces of darkness. I just didn't know where to start. So I waited. I patrolled London, keeping the people safe. Somehow I knew that when the time came for me to step forward I would be sent a vision.

A couple of months later a group of people came looking for me, I knew that they were Slayers, from the new Watchers Council that had been set up. But I knew that they wouldn't trust me when they found out that I was a vampire. I'd be lucky if they just staked me, but knowing them they would experiment on me until they killed me. So I left London and went to Scotland. I had contacts still in London who told me what was going on. And I decided that I needed to know what I was up against, so I dedicated myself to researching. And after one hundred years of having nothing to do but research, I was good at it.

I discovered that the Council was run by a man named Rupert Giles and the original Slayer Buffy Summers. And that the reason the there was now more than one Slayer was because of a spell done by one of the Slayer's friends, Willow Rosenberg, who I found fascinating since I'd never known anyone who had magical powers equal to that of mine.

After about a month of research I came to the conclusion that they weren't like the previous leaders of the Council. And that they really cared about the world and the people in it. But earning their trust would be difficult to do, and I still felt like I was supposed to wait. My thoughts were confirmed when I was visited by a half demon called Whistler. He told me that The Powers That Be had a mission coming up for me, an important one, and that it wasn't time for me to join with the other Slayers.

I agreed with him, and we went to my castle in Transylvania because the Slayers were catching up to me, and the strong magical powers that coated Transylvania would hide me from the locator's spell they were using to find me. He began to prepare me for the upcoming fight, and I began to consider him my Watcher.

We'd only been there for a few weeks when I had a vision. The vision was of a battle that would take place in Los Angeles, between Wolfram & Hart and the Angels Investigations team. In my vision I saw that Angel's team would perish if they didn't have help, and I realized that that was where I was to come in. But if I was to save them, I would need some help.

So preformed a locator's spell and found the two people that I was looking for. I was surprise to find that The Powers That Be had already prepared them to help me; meaning they gave them souls. And so Whistler made preparations for the battle while I went to Prague to once again join forces with Drusilla and Darla.

Surprisingly they were easy to convince. Maybe it was their souls or the strong connection that they had to Angel, I didn't ask I was just glad to have part of the family back together again. I'd forgotten how wonderful it was for all of us to be together, even if we weren't causing madness and mayhem. And so we set off to The City of Angels to save Spike and Angel and reunite the family.


End file.
